1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to record information on an optical disk (an optical recording medium), such as a CD (Compact Disk) or a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), at high speed, there recently exists an ever-growing desire to develop an information recording section, such as a pickup, which emits a high-output beam. However, the higher the output of the emitted beam, the greater a heating value, and hence a technique for efficiently cooling the information recording section is required.
For this reason, for example, JP-A-2002-42361 discloses a disk apparatus which cools a pickup by utilization of an air current stemming from rotation of an optical disk when the pickup has become overheated.
However, the related-art typified by JP-A-2002-42361 merely refers to a portion of a cooling method. JP-A-2002-42361 suffers problems; that is, failure to disclose in sufficient technical-detail requirements for determining whether or not cooling is to be carried out, a method for restoring information recording operation after cooling operation, and a method for more smoothly, efficiently carrying out cooling operation.